


Stay

by shadowx_mac



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Trauma, past tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowx_mac/pseuds/shadowx_mac
Summary: Steve and Billy both have a lot of past trauma, and sometimes that gets in the way of their love, but they both manage to get back to each other.Written with the lyrics stay by Rihanna and Mikkey Ekko
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Stay

**_All along it was a fever_ **

**_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_ **

They had a fight, given they haven’t had many it was bad, bad enough to have Billy walking down the street on a snowy cold night in nothing but a tank top and jeans with no jacket. At this point though Billy doesn’t give a shit about the cold air or getting hypothermia, the cold is making his limbs numb and tingle up and down but he welcomes it, the feeling of numbness already cold enough.

**_I threw my hands in the air and said “Show me something”_ **

**_He said, “If you dare come a little closer..”_ **

The fight had started due to just both of them being stubborn assholes who just didn’t like to burden the other with issues, but because of this all the emotions just became so pent up to the point that they both just ended up taking it out on the other person. 

Which was was never the intention

Fuck Billy never had wanted it to get like that, he loved Steve too damn much, but here he was now.

He didn’t know whether to feel guilty or be upset that Steve had gone low enough to take personal shots.

To be fair though Billy had too, and he regretted every single word that had left his lips the moment he said it but the pain was too great to stop. It was so addicting that it swallowed him whole, next thing he knows he’s walking out of the house Steve screaming at him to leave as he does so.

Now he just doesn’t know where he’s going or when he’s going to lug himself home, he can feel himself shivering but doesn’t acknowledge how cold it actually is. 

Fuck he hates himself, he really hates himself, why did he do this? Why did he push Steve like this? He knows he has a hard time coping with all the things that have happened to him, the mind flayer, his dad, but he had never wanted to put that all on Steve. How could he when the man had done nothing but love and support him? To be honest, he doesn’t even remember how it got to the point where they started yelling, but Billy just remembers seeing red. Saying horrible things, and then leaving. 

**_Round and around and around and around we go._ **

**_Oh, now tell me, now tell me, now tell me, now you know.._ **

He swallows back the lump in his throat, letting out a shaky breath of air, shutting eyes tight his head tilting up towards the sky. He wants to scream.  _ You are Billy fucking Hargove, what are you sobbing over? Steve pompous ass Harrington who used personal secrets you decided to share against you. There is no reason to sob over that _ . A voice calls out in his mind as he tries to hold back his tears beginning to grip at his hair in frustration and pain.

_ Steve pompous ass Harington, the man you love more than anything in this world, the guy you are hopelessly head over heels for, the person who has just as much baggage as you and still loves you just as much, maybe even more. That guy, that’s the guy who you would lay in the road and die for.  _

What the fuck was he doing?

Was he about to put the best thing in his life on the line because of some stupid argument that brought up old wounds he probably should of dealt with a long time ago? 

**_Not really sure how I feel about it_ **

**_It’s something in the way you move, makes me feel like I can’t live without you._ **

**_It takes me all the way_ **

**_I want you to stay._ **

Steve’s breathing becomes labored and short as he sits curled up on his couch waves of tears coming down his face that he can’t hope to stop. Every word that was said cut deep and burned so viciously it was almost unbearable. There’s so much built up tension that Steve at this point is starting to feel physically sick over it. He claws at his throat like that’s going to help relieve some of the energy release. He feels like a caged animal and yet he can’t bring himself to move, he just feels pathetic.

_ You brought this on yourself, he was having a bad day and you pushed him away.  _

_ Why did you push him away? _

Agonized sobs erupt from steve’s mouth as he struggles not to have a panic attack.

“Stupid, Stupid, Stupid..” is all he can curse at himself as he bangs at his head, all he wants is for Billy to come home so he can apologize. Worry and fear that Billy just won’t forgive him setting in like a chill he can’t shake.

**_It's not much of a life you're living_ **

**_It's not just something you take it's given_ **

What happened to him was not Billy’s fault, instead of attempting to talk to his boyfriend all he did was explode at him and tell him to get out of the house. Now for all Steve knows he could be in trouble, or hurt, or be freezing to death and it would be all his fault. All Steve ever manages to do is fuck things up for everyone around him and himself. 

_ Please come back babe, please… _

**_Round and around and around and around we go_ **

**_Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know_ **

**_Not really sure how to feel about it_ **

**_Something in the way you move_ **

**_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_ **

**_It takes me all the way_ **

**_I want you to stay_ **

A knock at the door interrupts his self-loathing, he looks up and sniffles, pushing himself weakly up from the couch and stumbling over to the door. Opening it slowly his hand just drops and he just stares, eyes red rimmed, tears still coming down his irritated cheeks at Billy Hargrove.

He stood there on the doorstep, shivering violently, nose a bright red, eyes glassy snow covering his shoulders. He just looked so vulnerable, which was so unusual for him. 

“Steve I’m so sorry...I made a mistake..I love you so much and I shouldn’t have taken that all out on you..Please let me back in..If you want to leave me okay just not right now..please Steve please I need you…” Billy begged his voice hoarse with emotions.

Steve doesn’t even say anything, he just grabs Billy’s hand and pulls him into the house, pushing the door shut with his foot as he pulls Billy into a hug. Sobs grew louder as he wraps his arms around Billy’s mid-section tightly like he’ll vanish, burying his face into Billy’s chest.

“I thought something bad might have happened to you, I’m so sorry, it was all my fault..never do that again please…” Steve whispers as he holds Billy tightly.

Billy just hugs him back trying not to cry himself because he just feels whole again.

**_Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on_ **

**_Ooh, ooh, ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone_ **

“No no..Baby it really wasn’t...I shouldn’t have said what I said...You trusted me to know those secrets and I used them against you..I should never have done that..” Billy murmurs leaning his chin on Steve’s head staring off into nothing, as he tries to soak in as much warmth as he can, it’s shocking his body right now.

“Let’s just say we were both at fault...I shouldn’t have said any of what I said either, I don’t mean any of it...from now on, we talk to each other..but please I don’t want to go over this now..can we just sit down?..” Steve says faintly still holding onto Billy tightly.

“Yeah...yeah we can do that…”

**_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_ **

**_'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_ **

They both manage to scoot themselves onto the couch by the roaring fireplace, Billy can finally feel his fingers and toes again as they curl up. Steve throws a blanket on top of them and they just seem to fall into place with each other. They find themselves locking eyes as the sound of the crackling fireplace echoes in front of them. They say nothing.

Because there really is nothing to be said…

Being around each other and just being close like this is enough of a conversation then words can ever really fill. All if their spirits are intertwined. 

Touching their foreheads against each other they both seem to close their eyes, and just breathe, Billy’s arms find themselves snaking around Steve and pulling him in closer while Steve’s hands find their way onto Billy’s neck, running his fingers faintly along the nape, curls weaving through his fingers. It’s so deeply intimate, it doesn’t feel like any feeling either has felt before.

**_Not really sure how to feel about it_ **

**_Something in the way you move_ **

**_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_ **

**_It takes me all the way_ **

**_I want you to stay, stay_ **

They were both right back where they needed to be

Fight forgotten, words buried

Everything faded into the background and the world seemed to slow.

The only thing that mattered in that moment was them,

And maybe that’s just how things were meant to be.

Billy and Steve would sure like to think so at least.

**_I want you to stay_ **


End file.
